<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tommy's Exile by AmbiBambi (AmbiBambi367)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068336">Tommy's Exile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbiBambi367/pseuds/AmbiBambi'>AmbiBambi (AmbiBambi367)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Ever - Freeform, Exile, Friends to Enemies, Gaslighting, Ghost Wilbur Soot, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, Manipulation, Mental Abuse, Mental Breakdown, No Smut, Sad Ending, Stockholm Syndrome, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, blue dye, no beta we die like men, these are real people oh my god</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbiBambi367/pseuds/AmbiBambi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy has been exiled from all of his friends. Thankfully Dream is there to fill that role.</p><p>___________________</p><p>NOTE: These are ROLEPLAYING characters and do not represent the actual content creators.</p><p>Also check them out because they are awesome</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tommy's Exile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The world around Tubbo sounds like static as he releases the arrow. His face wet with tears, he can only make out the garbled sound of his scream, “Tommy!” as he realises a second too late what is happening. The world seems to move in slow motion as Tubbo watches helplessly in horror as Tommy jumps in front of Dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Up to you, do you want to go North? Or south?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy looks back at the land behind him, his home, fading into the distance until it’s out of sight. He turns back in the boat to look at Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just want to go back. Please can I go back? I want to see my friends again.” Tommy’s voice cracks with emotion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream’s face goes hard, and he glares at Tommy. “That’s not an option.” Dream smiles again and his voice goes back to light and filled with amusement, “I guess we are going this way then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy shudders with how quickly Dream can change his emotions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if I just don’t follow you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I will just kill you, and you know what happens then?” Dream smiles, his voice uncaring, and almost like a challenge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy hesitates, weighing his options, before replying in defeat. “I die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly! Oh, look! This could be nice!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy looks up to see a mass of sand and a plains biome.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate you. I hate you so much! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!” Tommy’s voice is overcome with emotion, and his eyes go glassy with tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Tommy. You don’t hate me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy looks over the lava lake, contemplating whether or not he should do it. Dream aggressively pulls him away from it and hits him to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on. It’s not your time to die yet, Tommy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s never my time to die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frustrated, Tommy shoves Dream, trying to push him into the lava lake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, stop.” Dream turns to glare at him, his eyes reflecting the red of the nether, making him look satanic. Tommy flinches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just want you to die. I don’t think I ask for very much.” But his voice has lost all confidence and power he previously felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy blinks as he turns around. There, clear as day is Tubbo. But that doesn’t make sense. Tubbo hates him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tommy, I don’t care about your discs! I need to do what is best for this nation! And you are </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>not </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>what’s best for this nation! You are hereby exiled from L’Manberg! Dream escort him out, I don’t want to see him again!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least that’s how Tommy remembers it. Tubbo hates him. His best friend, ex-best friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s us against the world, Tubbo! We won a war! We did it together!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy breathes in deeply, pushing down his emotions as he goes back to chopping wood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why do you have to kill people? Why? Why can’t you just be normal? Why are you like this?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He failed Tubbo. He should have been a better friend. He should have listened more. Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>he like this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Tommy!” Dream comes up behind him, and looks at his face, “Hey, what’s wrong? Is something the matter? You know you can tell me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I just- Dream I- it’s nothing” Tommy looks down at his feet, but Dream grabs his chin and forces eye contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, you need to be honest with me, this is why your past relationships didn’t work out, but now I am here, and I can show you how to be a good friend for me. And that starts with honestly. You need to tell me if something is wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just that- I- I keep thinking I can see Tubbo.” Dream nods and releases Tommy who’s gaze immediately falls to his shoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Tommy. It’s okay. I’ll go check, but I haven’t seen him around. You are probably just imagining it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy stays where he is, finding his shoes suddenly very interesting, as Dream wanders around Logstedshir</span>
  <span>e, looking for the illusions he knows are in his head but he still isn’t ready to accept.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, I am sorry, I couldn’t find anyone. But that’s okay! You have me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghostbur takes that moment to come out, his hands covered in blue dye. “What do you mean? That’s Tubbo over there! In that tree!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, listen to me, I checked everywhere. If Tubbo was here I would have seen him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s heart sinks, all his hope crushed. Tubbo, the one person in the world who means the most to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Dream, you are right. What does this mean for my sanity if I am seeing things that only me and a ghost can see? God, as if I was stupid enough to think Tubbo would want to come and visit me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t think like that! I’m sure he will come to visit you soon, just today wasn’t the day for it. Let’s go do something fun, I’ll help you build a Christmas tree right here in Logstedshire! Then you can show Tubbo when he eventually visits.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghostbur lights up, “Oh! I want to help decorate a Christmas tree.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Tommy! I have a gift for you!” Ghostbur’s voice is echoey and filled with excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A gift?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! A gi- What happened to your shirt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had a rough couple of nights.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well never mind that! I want you</span>
  <span> to get ready for this because you are going to really like it. So, I was thinking, what does Tommy like? And I thought women!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got me a woman?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope! None of them wanted to come here! But then I thought, pasta, or well I assume you like pasta.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, yeah thanks Ghostbur but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, no interrupting! Then I thought, what does Tommy like? His favourite thing? Tubbo!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy takes the item out of the ghosts offered hand. Its a compass, the needle pointing back in the direction Tommy believes L’Manberg is. He smiles slightly, turning the compass over, there inscribed in the back is </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Your Tubbo’. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tommy sucks in a breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, I know you really really like Tubbo and that you really really miss him, so I went out of my way to get you this. It points you to Tubbo, so that no matter where you are in this bitch of an Earth, you will know exactly where Tubbo is. And I thought you would really appreciate that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy smiles, running his finger along the inscription. “Thank you.” He whispers, voice soft and heavy with emotion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem! Anyway, Buh-bye!” Ghostbur disappears before Tommy’s eyes and Tommy is left smiling staring at the spot he once was and clutching the compass to his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t they show up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Tommy. I know that Wilbur gave everyone the invitations.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I know they are all awake! Not even Tubbo is here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I came late, I thought that out of everyone, you would want</span>
  <span> me here the least. I thought people were going to show up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy looks down at the ground trying not to sob. Silent tears run down his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They hate me.” It comes out as a whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I am sure that’s not true! Maybe they just had better things to do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy thinks this over, it very much does not make him feel better. His friends have better things to do than see him for the first time in a few weeks. “But you are here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because I am your friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t friends!” Tommy shouts suddenly overcome with anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I showed up didn’t I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you showed up.” Tommy studies Dream closely, he did show up. And he keeps showing up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you probably don’t want to hear it from me but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just tell me!”</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo burnt the compass, the one that had </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Your Tommy’</span>
  </em>
  <span> inscribed on it. On purpose. At least that’s what I heard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He- Tub- he- what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Tubbo no longer has the compass, he destroyed it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He destroyed it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I heard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He no longer has the compass?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Dream smiles sympathetically, going to put his arms around Tommy, while he stands still in shock. Tommy pushes him away, missing Dream’s glare, as Tommy races towards the Nether Portal. Dream follows in pursuit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream calls out Tommy’s name, almost angry, as Tommy sprints through the Nether to the portal that leads to the Dream SMP and more importantly Tubbo. He slides to a halt in front of the glowing purple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please let me go home. Please let me see him, this has to be a mistake! Please!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t let you do that Tommy. And I assure you, he did destroy it, he no longer has your compass. He did it on purpose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy looks to the ground, pulling out his compass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your Tubbo</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My Tubbo…” Tommy whispers before looking at Dream. Dream is far enough away to give him space, but close enough to stop him before he even touches the portal. Tommy blisters with rage, “Fine! If nobody wants to come to my beach party then I am going to make sure they can’t visit me! Give me your pickaxe!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy wha-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now!” Tommy takes Dream’s pickaxe and starts to destroy the bridge between the main portal and the one leading to Logsted. Dream watches, a smirk hiding behind his mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy gives Dream his pickaxe, and stares at the damage he created. There is now a massive gap over the lava lake, between where he is standing and the portal behind which Tubbo should be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy grips the compass to his heart before running to the edge of the bridge, raising his arm up to throw it as far as he can. Before he can move further, Dream grabs his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy! What are you doing?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If Tubbo wants to burn my compass, then I am going to burn his.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, just put it down and sleep on this decision.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy falls to the ground sobbing. Dream comes around and holds him in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s going to be okay. You have me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy drops the compass, and it rolls off the bridge into the fiery pits below.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, I want you to listen very closely.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy nods solemnly to Dream’s words as he watches his latest set of armour and tools being burnt, he is thankful that he decided against diamond armour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, look at me. I am only doing this because I am your friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy turns his gaze to look at Dream’s mask, his eyes empty of emotion, “Yeah, I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, under no circumstances can you go back to L’Manberg. You are not wanted there, and you will only make things worse. You know this right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know,” Tommy states monotonously, he knows. He knows how much his ex-friends hate him. Dream told him, so it must be true, because why would Dream lie to him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, cheer up! I’ll let you use my trident.” Dream smiles gently at him and Tommy can’t help but smile back brightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! You’ll never be able to keep up with me! I will be the fastest person in Logstedshire!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the spirit!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy jumps up when he sees Dream coming out of the Nether Portal, a smile already on his face. Dream came back! Dream is here to see him. Tommy races out of his tent and towards the portal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Tommy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Dream!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy immediately passes his armour and weapons to Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Tommy, you don’t have to do that anymore. I trust you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy smiles brightly, Dream trusts him. If Dream trusts him, he mustn’t be that bad of a person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The screams of the war twirl around Tommy as he sprints across the battlefield. He has to find Dream. Dream is going to kill him; Tommy isn’t supposed to be here. Tommy cannot be here. No one wants him here. Dream is going to kill him. But Dream is going to die, they are going to kill Dream. And Tommy can’t live without his one last friend. The only person who wants him, the only person who stayed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream comes into sight, and Tommy picks up speed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream his one true friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A fog falls onto him as pain blossoms in his chest, his vision blurs, and his head seems almost as if it is submerged in water. He falls into Dream’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream, I’m sorry, I wasn’t supposed to be here. But I did good right? Are you proud of me? Did I do good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Tommy. I could never be proud of you. But you have served your purpose.” Dream pushes Tommy’s bleeding body onto the ground and wipes his hands on his pants before walking over to George.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy doesn’t know how to feel, but as his body hits the ground, the world suddenly filters back in and the sounds of burning fill the otherwise silent landscape. No one dares utter a word as Tommy’s eyes fill with tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I am truly alone now’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘maybe this was meant to be. This is what my path is. No longer a burden to this world.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The world slowly gets blurrier, and his breathing starts to slow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last sound he hears is a faint, “Tom-”, and a puff of blonde hair, before the world goes dark, and the pain ceases. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is free. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please be kind, this is the first fanfic I have published.</p><p>Reminder, this is roleplay and the creators are brilliant actors.</p><p>If you want more I will write more (maybe, I am really good at procrastinating)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>